1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedalling vehicle and, more particularly, to a pedalling vehicle having an exercising function to exercise a user's two arms and feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pedalling vehicle comprises a main body having a front portion provided with a front wheel, a mediate portion provided with a pedal unit, and a rear portion provided with a rear wheel. Thus, when the user steps the pedal unit, the front wheel is moved forward, and the rear wheel is moved forward with the front wheel to move the pedalling vehicle forward. However, only the user's two feet are exercised by stepping the pedal unit, so that the user's two arms are not trained, thereby limiting the versatility of the pedalling vehicle.